Troublesome Crybaby
by maddogg91
Summary: Ninjas from the leaf and sand face a powerful group of Sound ninjas as Shikamaru is on the verge of death from protecting Temari, only his memories and the idea of Temari owing him keep him fighting.


A dark mist shrouds the ninjas as they desperately fend off an attack from their enemies

Temari: Wh… Why did you

Shikamaru: (Coughs up blood in a desperate attempt to talk), what kind of man would I be… Letting a female get killed

Shikamaru suffered massive damage at the hands a mysterious gang of ninja from the sound village.

Naruto: RASENGAN!!!

Naruto is able to take out the ninja projecting the dark mist

Sakura: Temari-san and Shikamaru-san are you two okay

Temari: I..I'm fine just a broken ankle, but do something about him, he's taking too much damage

As Shikamaru lay half conscious against Temari

Sakura: I'll do my best to heal him and heal you next

Temari: Thank you

Gaara, Chouji, Hinata and Kiba fend of waves of sound ninja near the northern area, Kankorou, Sai, Lee, and Ino in the south, Ten Ten, Shino, and Neji in the west.

Sound Ninja: For Lord Orochimaru

Kiba: Damn It, these guys just keep coming

Gaara: *pants* Orochimaru? Isn't he dead

Chouji: Human Boulder!!!

Neji: BYAKUGAN!!! What the hell

Shino: Something wrong Neji

Neji: These guys, they're not normal, it's like they're under a curse

Ten Ten: Whaddya mean curse

Lee: Ino-chan

Ino: I..Im fine

Kankorou: What's with these guys, they're unreal

Kakashi and jounin reinforcements arrive

Kakashi: Raikiri! (Stabs the leader of the Southern area)

Sai: Kakashi-Senpai, Naruto-kun 's team is in trouble

Yamato: Wood Release: Binding Nest (Traps the leader of the Northern area)

Gaara: Sand Funeral (Wipes out the rest of the Northern Army)

Hinata: Gaara-Sama, the mist covering Naruto-kun's team is gone

Kiba: I smell blood in the area let's hurry

Guy: Dynamic Entry!!!, (Kicks the leader in the west)

Neji: Guy-Sensei

Guy: Might Guy to the rescue with the power of youth I always prevail

Sakura: Hang on Shikamaru don't die on us

Temari: Hey Coward, don't try to leave us, *holds his hand tighter*

Shikamaru: *smiles* Tr...Troublesome woman

Naruto: *falls* I can't move

Sakura: Naruto-kun!!!

???: You're defenseless, It's time to end this

Temari: This is bad; hey heal my ankle so I can fight

Sakura: If I lift my hands away from him he could die

Temari: I'm so useless… (we wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't…)

*Flashback*

Shikamaru: Instead of charging in head first, I need everyone to…

Temari: Who do you think you are? A chuunin trying to tell a jonin what to do

Shikamaru: Listen, there's no time to argue if we go by my plan…

Temari: I specifically remember all your friends half dying listening to _your_ plan last time, Hell if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here

Shikamaru: *sigh* Fine… *smiles* Troublesome woman

*Flashback Ends*

Temari: It's my fault, If I'd listened *tears up*

Shikamaru: Shadow Possession Jutsu (Catches the enemy leader)

Temari: What… how are you?

Shikamaru: I'm the crybaby coward remember…

??? : You got me, but now what, you can't even move

Shikamaru: I don't have too

???: ?

Kakashi: Tenzo and Gaara Now!!!

Yamato: Right

Gaara: Yes

Yamato and Gaara: Sand and Wood Release: Perfect Funeral Jutsu (Crushes all the sound ninja inside a wooden coffin underneath Gaara's Desert Funeral)

Gaara: Temari, are you ok

Ino: Shikamaru-kun, Sakura please tell me he's going to be ok

Chouji: Shikamaru Shikamaru

Shikamaru: *mumbles* (As he fades to unconsciousness)

Ino: No, I can't lose another, Asuma-sensei told me to watch over you guys *cries*

Chouji: You made a promise to Kurenai

Shikamaru: (I can't hear a thing, everyone seems worried, why do I have to be so troublesome in situations like these, and what's this…)

*Flashback*

Shikamaru: Hey Idiot are you trying to get us killed (Hmmph Naruto)

*Another Flashback*

Shikamaru: What's with you chicks and Sasuke anyway (Ino…)

*AF*

Shikamaru: The King is the Hokage right Asuma-Sensei (Asuma-Sensei)

*AF*

Shikamaru: I have to protect that child, and become a cool adult like Asuma (Kurenai…)

*AF*  
Shikamaru: Come on Dad, you know what I mean; they're so hard to figure out (Dad…)

*AF*

Shikamaru: Subtle as a Rhino and Scarier than my mom (Temari?)

Temari: Looks like we're up one *smiles*

*AF*

Temari: You're awfully fragile, what kind of man are you

*AF*

Temari: Hurry up and become a Jonin, kay

*AF*

Temari: When you need me, I'll be there to rescue you again, Crybaby

*AF*

Shikamaru: Looks like we're even

Temari: Don't worry I'll just have to save you again *smile*

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman *faint smile*

*Flashback ends*

Temari: Shikamaru I'm sorry *cries*

Shikamaru: *smiles*

Temari: Huh

Shikamaru: You think I could die now, not while you owe me, Troublesome Woman

Temari: You'd better make it out of this, I couldn't live knowing I losing to you, Crybaby

Kakashi: Those two…

Sakura: Kakashi-Sensei you say something

Kakashi: Oh uh I said we need to get those to Konoha quick so we can heal their wounds

Sakura: Right…

Naruto: By the way! Why are you two so held up with this score?

Ino: Oh Naruto you're such a guy

Chouji: What's that suppose to mean?

Temari: Whatever your thinking blondie, stop it now

Ino: *giggles* I know Shikamaru like the back of my hand

Shikamaru: You know what?

Ten Ten: You'd better save that energy you too *giggles*

Naruto: What the hell is going on?

ALL the Girls: (Hmmph Men)

Most of the Guys: (Women…)

Shikamaru: (As long as I can, I will protect her…)

Temari: (As long as I'm near I'll rescue him…)

Shikamaru: (It may be hard to say but this troublesome woman…)

Temari: (I can't admit straight forward but this crybaby man…)

Shika&Tem: (Has grown on me)

*Flashback*

Genma: Next Match is Shikamaru vs. Temari

Temari: You're a sad excuse for a man

Shikamaru: Another female… this exam is troublesome

Genma: BEGIN!!!

*AF*

Temari: Did I ask for your opinion?

Shikamaru: Huh

*AF*

Shikamaru: What are you doing up so early? *Yawn* Everyone's still sleep

Temari: You… I can't stay from my village for too long, I figured I should leave when my business is done here

Shikamaru: Without Even eaten breakfast?

Temari: I'll find a tea house on the way or something, so what are you doing here?

Shikamaru: It's a pain but I'm supposed to be your guide for the most part, it sucks but it's still my mission

Temari: Well you did a great job, this is fine

Shikamaru: The next time I'll see you will be at the next chuunin exam right?

Temari: Yeah, See you around,

Shikamaru: Huh

Temari: You need to hurry up an become a jonin, you should be able to do it if you stop complaining and take your missions seriously

Shikamaru: Huh *scratches his head*

Temari: *giggles and smiles*

Shikamaru: What a pain

Temari: (Next time I think I will eat breakfast)

Shikamaru: (It wouldn't hurt to become a jonin)


End file.
